Fingers Crossed
by Rachika
Summary: Kaoru has a surprise for Kenshin, and as she's waiting for him she thinks about their past. Will Kenshin like the surprise or will he turn tail and run? Just a short oneshot, maybe more if there are reviewers asking for more. KxK, fluff!


I know this is short, but I didn't feel like whipping out a long one. I'm trying to focus on my other ficcie! :] Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters. I do, however, own the right to write fanfiction, and make the characters dance for me!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It was a calm, cool night. The full moon was shining in through the open window, shedding light onto the dining table. The table itself was quite dressed - two plates sitting across from each other, a beautiful vase of daisies standing between them, and a single candle next to the vase. Under everything was a beautiful light blue tablecloth with lace along the edges. There was soft music playing in the background, so soft it was just enough to hear the melody, not the words. The lights were dim but not off. There was a slight breeze flowing in through the window, waving the edges of the tablecloth. Nervously the woman of the house lit a match and held the flame to the candle wick. She waved the match out after the candle was lit and stepped back to observe her work.

_Good, it really smells like vanilla. That's Kenshin's favorite._

Kaoru looked over to the mirror anxiously to observe herself. She had slipped into the sapphire blue kimono with baby blue vines crawling up the side Kenshin loved on her so much - he said it matched her eyes almost perfectly. Along with the kimono she adorned her hair, which was pulled back into a long ponytail, with a pearl hair comb. They were both of Japanese decent, and even in modern times they loved to wear such clothes. Kenshin had once told her that he loved her in kimonos more than anything else because it reminded him of a time long gone - a time that he felt he was truly happy. He said he couldn't explain it to her, but somehow she understood. She had always felt more comfortable in kimonos as well - even as a little girl. Every time she saw her husband in pink, it was like a rush of forgotten memories came flooding her mind. They were there, yet they weren't.

Kaoru glanced at the clock once more. _He should be home soon..._

Kaoru thought back to when she had first met Kenshin. It was in their college history class. They had both been captivated with the same era, and soon became study-buddies. Kaoru had been over at his apartment almost every night with the excuse of studying. Eventually Kenshin caught on, and he asked her out. Their first date was traditional - a movie, then a walk through the park nearby. They had spent hours talking about the past, and how they had both felt like they had met somewhere before. It was something they connected on. For his birthday that year she bought the redhead an old Japanese sword. Kenshin hadn't been able to put it down for days - after that day he began taking kendo lessons in hopes that someday he would be able to use a sword like in the days of the samurai. Soon after that they entered a relationship. After four years of being together, Kenshin surprised her with an engagement ring attached to a card on a bouquet of flowers he sent to her one day. When he came home from work that day she had squeezed him until he was blue, and even then could barely let go.

The woman giggled. _He's always been so sweet!_ _Always thinking of others, wanting everyone else to be happy first..._ Once more she looked in the mirror and prayed she looked good. This news was too good.

She had found out six days ago. They hadn't been trying to get pregnant, but an _accident_ happened one night. At first she hadn't thought anything of it, but as the month neared it's end she still hadn't seen any signs of her normal curse coming to ruin her week. So, just to be sure, she had gone out and bought a test. After she had a scare when it turned out positive, she had gone back to the store and bought five more. All but one turned out positive.

Kaoru began to pace. She had spend days trying to figure out how to tell him. All sorts of doubts filled her head. What if he didn't want it? What if he left because of it? They were married, but were they ready for a child - another life to care for? Would Kenshin be happy or upset? Would he think she was ugly when she was eight months pregnant and as bloated as a whale? Soon her legs got tired of pacing and she sat down on their couch, tense and silent, listening for the door. She was praying with her entire heart that things went well.

_Click._

Kaoru jumped off the couch, heart racing in her chest. She fanned her face a moment before rushing to the front door. _Don't trip... Don't trip!_ She halted at the end of the hall, gathering her composure in time for Kenshin to look back and set his briefcase down. "I'm home Kaoru." He smiled sweetly at her, then let his jaw drop as he took in her appearance. She was wearing the kimono he had bought her special for their anniversary when they had been dating - and the pearl hair comb she had gotten from her mother. She wasn't wearing any makeup, which was just the way Kenshin loved to see her face. She had an oddly happy glow to her eyes as she held out her hand to him. "Kaoru... You look so beautiful... I can't find any words..."

"Welcome home Kenshin." Kaoru nervously shifted to her other foot and smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you... Kenshin... I have a surprise for you!"

The redhead looked up with a small smile. "You do?" He took her outstretched hand and followed her into the living room. He sucked in a breath at the romantic scene before him. It looked like she had filled their plates with take-out - _Italian?_

"Kaoru, this is wonderful." He pulled his wife into his arms and gently kissed her full lips. "What's the occasion?"

The raven-haired woman simply smiled and pulled herself out of his arms. "Eat first," she giggled. He couldn't tell if she was nervous or excited. Or perhaps both? He sat down, pulling her chair out for her first, and tasted the food. "It's good Kaoru." He smiled and caressed her hand for a moment before continuing.

Through the silent meal, Kaoru continuously glanced up at her husband, and always found him looking back. _I wonder if our baby will have his eyes... They're so striking._

Kenshin was curious. This was something big if Kaoru went through all this trouble to create such an atmosphere. He hoped it wasn't anything bad - they were just getting comfortable with each other. They had been married for less than a year, and since he had met Kaoru he had never been happier. She was his everything... He prayed it wasn't going to be bad news. She only went through such trouble to make everything perfect - that and she was silent - when she had news. Now it was just a matter of if it was good or bad news... After a long, somewhat frustrating meal, Kaoru stood. "Kenshin, I have one more surprise... I really hope you like it..."

Kenshin put his fork down, watching her pull out a small box from under the table. "Alright, but you know you're all I've ever wanted," he said, as if trying to console her, saying he didn't need any gifts.

His wife nodded. "I know Kenshin, but... What if you could have more?" The redhead frowned, slightly confused. Kaoru silenced him when she handed him the box. "Open it," she whispered. Kenshin slowly untied the ribbon, and pulled off the lid. At first he was confused. But his eyes widened as he slowly took in what was in the box. _A pregnancy test...? It's..._

"Positive..." he said, hushed. Kaoru crossed her fingers behind her back, praying with all her might that this wouldn't turn out bad. She carefully watched her husband's reactions. Kenshin rose, a bright smile on his face. "It's positive! This is... ours?" His wife nodded slowly. "We're having a baby!" Kenshin rushed to his wife, picking her up by the waste and spinning her around happily. "You're pregnant! My... Kaoru, I can't believe this!" She watched his face, so happy, so excited, and slowly all her worries melted away. She began laughing as he finally put her down and embraced her in a tight hold. Together they began dancing around the room, laughing and holding each other like there would never be another worry in the world. Kenshin finally pulled her onto his lap as he sat down on the couch. He kissed her lips, his happiness showing through their happy kiss. "Kaoru... I can't believe we're going to be parents..."

Kaoru sighed against his neck, joy flooding her veins. "I know, I couldn't believe it either. I hope it's a girl..."

Kenshin smiled. "I don't care what it's gender is, as long as it's ours." He caressed her back gently. "I love you Kaoru." He couldn't wipe the smile off his face. His eyes were shining brightly. _I'm going to be a father... We're going to be parents together... Bringing a new, innocent life into this world._ He continued caressing his wife's back lovingly, as she ran a finger up and down his arm, practically purring into his chest. The final song on the cd Kaoru had put in ended, and they were left in silence. The man looked at Kaoru, looking into her ocean blue eyes. "I hope that our child looks like you... So beautiful..."

Kaoru giggled quietly. "I hope that it looks more like you - especially if it's a boy. Such a handsome child he would make, if he gets his looks from you."

Kenshin held her close and kissed her lightly. He brushed his nose against hers in an innocent act of affection. Kaoru slowly rose, pulling her husband up as she went. "I think it's time we clean up." She paused, "Dad."

The smile on Kenshin's face grew. This feeling... This unearthly feeling... He hoped it would never leave. Together they cleaned the table off, and held hands as they retreated to their bedroom.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

So, just a little fic to get my creativity flowing again. I can't think of how to start the fourth chapter of my other story, so I wrote this in a random moment of hope. I really hope it was full of fluff - that's what I was going for. :D So please review! [Also, I am considering writing another two chapters to this - one of Kenshin dealing with Kaoru's pregnancy, and one of after they have their child. Obviously I wouldn't write these until my other story was finished. So if you liked this, please review and let me know!] Thanks guys!


End file.
